


In My Toes

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: First time Sebastian cuddles Kurt after sex (they are fuck buddies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Toes

Sebastian’s so exhausted when they finish, trapped in the comfortable haze of his afterglow, that he doesn’t even realize what’s he’s doing until he notices Kurt’s raised eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Sebastian mumbles, yanking his arm off of Kurt before Kurt can accuse him of attempting to cuddle.

Kurt’s eyes twinkle with amusement (and fondness, maybe? Is that what that looks like? Sebastian wishes he didn't care). “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were going to. It was reflex, okay? It’s cold in here.”

“I don’t mind cuddling,” Kurt tells him. “We can, if you want.”

Sebastian can feel his face heating up, the last traces of his wonderful mood vanishing into a pit of embarrassment. “I don’t,” he says, trying not to cringe at how petulant he sounds.

Kurt still looks amused. “I figured, considering you jumped about 10 feet in the air a few weeks ago when I accidentally brushed up against you before we fell asleep.”

 _That was a long time ago,_ Sebastian almost says. _It was the first time, and I thought it was going to be the only time, but now we’ve been sleeping together for almost a month. I know we don’t call it a relationship, but it’s still the most successful one I’ve ever had and I’m torn between wanting to get closer to you and trying to keep you at a distance so I don’t screw anything up and end this. I’m actually currently undergoing a lot of mental unrest because I want to invite you to my sister’s wedding but I’m not sure what that would mean._

What Sebastian actually says is, “Well, you should turn the heat up.”

“This is about as warm as it gets in here in February, unfortunately,” Kurt says. He lifts an arm, wordlessly inviting Sebastian to come closer. “So I guess it’s either cuddling or freezing. Your choice.” Kurt’s still got a teasing smile on his face, but Sebastian doesn’t miss the uncertainty that flashes in his eyes. It makes the whole situation a little less scary, knowing that Kurt’s a little nervous, too.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to lose any of my extremities to hypothermia,” Sebastian says, letting himself move into the space Kurt has left open.

Kurt rests his arm over Sebastian’s side, and Sebastian can’t see his face anymore, but he can hear the relief his voice when he laughs. “That _would_ be a shame,” Kurt says. “I mean, toes, who cares, but you’d be considerably less useful to me without your fingers.”


End file.
